The Protector of Concord Dawn
| Afbeelding = 250px | serie= Star Wars: Rebels | seizoen= 2 | afleveringnummer= 11 | schrijver= | director= | productienummer= | datum eerste uitzending= 27 januari | vorige= A Princess on Lothal | volgende= Legacy of Lasan }} The Protector of Concord Dawn is de elfde episode uit het tweede seizoen van Star Wars: Rebels. Synopsis De Phoenix Rebel Cell is dringend op zoek naar een nieuwe hyperspace route om de Lothal Sector te kunnen betreden of te verlaten. Sabine Wren stelt Concord Dawn voor, een groep van Mandalorians genaamd de Protectors zwaaien er de plak. Mandalore wordt wel bezet door het Empire, maar de loyauteit van de Mandalorians is altijd een vraagteken. Jun Sato gelooft niet in diplomatie, maar Hera Syndulla en Kanan Jarrus willen het een kans geven. Hera vertrekt met Sabine en enkele andere A-wings. Maar wanneer ze aankomen, worden ze meteen opgevangen en aangevallen door Fenn Rau, de Protector van Concord Dawn. Hera probeert de andere piloten tijd te bieden om te ontsnappen, maar net alvorens ze zelf in Hyperspace kan vluchten, geraakt ze behoorlijk zwaar gewond. Hera moet rusten en bekomen van haar verwondingen, terwijl Sabine op wraak uit is. Rex herinnert zich Rau als een voormalig Clone Trooper Pilot instructeur die meevocht in de Third Battle of Mygeeto. Kanan wil echter Hera's plan voortzetten en biedt zich aan om de missie te voltooien. Die missie bestaat er in theorie in om de Kom'rk-class Fighter/Transports van de Protectors op te blazen. Kanan neemt enkel Chopper mee in de Phantom maar wanneer ze Concord Dawn naderen, blijkt dat Sabine zich heeft verstopt in het schip. Samen infiltreren ze de basis. Terwijl Kanan met Rau wil onderhandelen, voert Sabine hun back-up plan uit en voorziet ze de schepen van explosieven. Rau had Kanan opgemerkt, maar wanneer Kanan toont dat hij een Jedi was en Rau bedankte om zijn leven en dat van Depa Billaba te redden op Mygeeto, denkt Rau na over het verleden. Kanan oppert dat het Empire nooit de Mandalorians zal loslaten. Rau denkt dat het Empire rijk genoeg is en de middelen heeft om te zegevieren. Op dat moment wordt Sabine buiten ontdekt en omsingeld door de Protectors. Ze zegt dat ze een lid is van Clan Wren en daagt Rau uit tot een rechtstreeks duel. Kanan is niet opgezet met Sabine haar plan, maar Sabine vraagt dat Kanan haar vertrouwt. Het duel met Rau is onomkeerbaar, maar Sabine is sneller en ontwapent Rau in het duel. Meteen daarna blaast ze de schepen op van de Protectors, behalve het schip van Rau dat te ver geparkeerd stond. Terwijl Sabine naar de Phantom vlucht, hangt Kanan aan Rau's fighter terwijl hij probeert te ontsnappen. Kanan beschadigt het schip, snijdt de cockpit los en verdooft Rau om hem vervolgens mee te nemen aan boord van de Phantom. Rau laat zijn manschappen weten om de achtervolging niet in te zetten en dat het Empire niets mag weten over wat er is gebeurd. Rau staat toe dat de Rebels doorheen hun stelsel reizen, maar enkel omdat de situatie voor beide groepen gunstig is. Hij beseft dat het Empire wel eens interesse zou kunnen tonen in Concord Dawn nu Rau werd 'gevangen genomen' door de Rebels. Hera herstelt en bedankt Sabine en Kanan voor het voltooien van de missie. Index Personages *Fenn Rau – Nieuw *Hera Syndulla *Sabine Wren *Kanan Jarrus *Chopper *Ezra Bridger *Zeb Orrelios *Jun Sato *Rex Schepen *Phantom *Ghost *Hammerhead-class Corvette *Kom'rk-class Fighter/Transport – debuut in Rebels *CR90 Corellian Corvette *Sentinel-class Landing Craft Andere *Third Battle of Mygeeto *Skull Squadron *Concord Dawn *House Vizsla *Clan Wren *Mandalorian Protectors category:Star Wars Rebels